Traditional waste pails are generally inflexible, bulky, rigid and cumbersome. Furthermore, these waste pails are not compact or readily portable. Thus, a need arises for parents, caregivers and pet owners who want to have alternate solutions to easily tote a waste disposal pail with them on the go and/or have multiple compact waste pails throughout the house.